nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Starblade
Starblades are the name given to a set of powerful magetech weapons or regalia of light or darkness used by followers of the Divine Celestial Order including Angels, Fallen Angels, and Archangels or in some cases by followers of the Demonic Infernal Order including Demons, Devils, Ascended Demons, and Archdemons. There are two types of Starblades, Celestial Blades and Infernal Blades. Often described as weapons capable of killing other Celestial and Infernal Creatures. They are weapons created by Acolytes that resemble something akin to a Lightsaber. One of the most infamous Celestial Blades is Lucifer Inlustris's blade called Luciftias that contains an ultra rare Fireheart Star variant of the Star Crystal. Functionality Creation The Creation of These blades are a spiritual ritual in itself, the materials actually choose you based on compatability and alignment of mind, heart, and soul. And are assembled using Mystic Projection a form of ritual where the image of the ideal weapon in the minds of magicians and espers or even martial artists that use Reiki use their mind to shape and assemble the parts according to their intuition. This as a result makes the weapon unique and an extension of ones own very being. There are also specific transference rituals used to pass down one of these weapons to an apprentice or descendant. The name of the weapon is imprinted and given by consent of both the Crystal and the Wielder essentially similar to an eternal contract, once a name is given it can never be changed ever. Hilt Assembly The Hilt contains the essential magetech parts which allow the channeling of the crystal's powers into a blade of Mystic Light. Each part is individually shaped in the ritual with the subject's eyes closed so as to rely only on the Third Eye and rid the mind of physical influences that may disrupt the purity of the ritual. Crystal Core The Crystal Core is the most essential part. This is the part of the blade that chooses it's wielder. Most Wielders get chosen by rather common but well diversified Star Crystals but an exceptional few may recieve a rare gift in the form of exceedingly rare Star Crystals such as the Covenant Star and Fireheart Star. Known Celestial Blades Ialpirgah Enoch an Ascended Master closely associated with the Archangel scribes Metatron and Raziel of the Seraphim has a Celestial Blade of this Name, it roughly means "The Flames of First Glory" in Enochian. Othilrit The Celestial Blade used by Ashtar Sheran. It's name is Enochian for "The Seat of Mercy". Christeos The signature blade of Lord Yeshua aka Jesus of Nazareth. It literally means "Savior" or "Sanctification" in Enochian. Luciftias The infamous bright Flame Hued Celestial Blade used by Lucifer Inlustris. The name means Illumination or Brightness in Enochian. It contains an extremely rare Star Crystal known as a Fireheart Star and is said to give off a strong feeling of infinite love and devotion as well as strength, loyalty, and eternal light. When deactivated it hangs on Lucifer's belt and when drawn it creates a long bright blade of flaming light taking on the colors of Holy Fire. The crystal itself enhances innate power and has powerful holy mind and soul control and purification and eradication powers alongside Illusion Manipulation and a Degree of Divine Providence in both offensive and defensive effects, it can also destroy fate itself. Aziazor Aziazor is the Signature Celestial Blade of Isabella Octavius. It's name means "In The Likeness" in Enochian. It has a Rare Covenant Star variant of the Star Crystal which gives off a bright pastel set of rainbow iridescent hues with a bright white glow and gives the blade of light the same hue when activated. It's properties include increased powerful purification and eradication of evil as well as healing and protection properties towards the wielder and their allies. Known Infernal Blades Infernal Blades are Starblades used by Acolytes of the Demonic Infernal Order including Anti-Deities, Demons, Devils, and Ascended Demons. Infernal blades often emit negative energy or have blades of darkness rather than light. One such blade belongs to Nero Elysius as well as Nefertari Argyros. In both cases they emit Negative Light. Known Users Galactic Federation of Light Order of the Holy Flame Order of the Black Sun Order of the Fly Trivia *This was in short inspired by some aspects of Star Wars and Sword Art Online II. *So far Lucifer and Isabella had not resorted to using their Celestial Blades. Lucifer has stated if it comes down to it he can and will resort to using it on Nero Elysius if the latter crosses the uncrossable line. This denotes a sense of Mercy and Divine Judgement in Lucifer's otherwise rather unmerciful nature. This is unusual and probably denotes a possibility of unfathomable consequences that may occur if Nero is killed prematurely. Lucifer only considers such things if the uncertainty factor of fate is so great that it could mean disaster if decisions were made too hastily. *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 06:03, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Magetech Category:Regalia Category:Weapons Systems Category:Copyright Held Content